Promise Of The Night
by Grimm012
Summary: What happens when a pureblood's family is split up and old friends meet each other after they made a deadly promise? You're about to find out when the Naito siblings join forces with opposing sides and Zero and Yuuki meet each other after they promised.
1. Day Of The Hunters

**This story is detected to LoveOfMyLifeIs!!!**

**Akuma Naito-Is LoveOfMyLifeIs-This means Demon Night**

**Retsutsuki Naito- Is me-This means Cold Moon Night**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Day Of The Hunters**

"Zero!" A little girl screamed as she ran down the dark hallway. The girl's dark purple eyes glow in the dark as he long blue hair covers them. "Come here....All I want to do is......" a dark voice said from behind her. She turned around to meet blood red eyes in a dark corner. She started to grab for one of the knifes from the strap on her side. The figure charged towards her! She threw the dagger at the vampire to miss with it disappearing. He black, baggy pants moved around in the wind. The air was cold.

Bang! Bang! She heard. Gunshots were being fired downstairs. "Is that Zero?" She thought. It was still day outside but the building was dark. They were in the lower confines of an old abandoned buliding. Just her Zero and Haku. And the level E vampire that they were sent to get. "Damn vampire!" she heard Zero scream. "I should be helping him," she thought. She started to run back down the hallway. Twisting and turning she ran on and on.

Her long dark blue hair waving in the wind.

_Akuma Naito POV_

I was born into a family of vampires. Not just any vampire family but pureblood vampires. I loved everyone in my family including my older brother. He loved me, or so I thought. I woke up one day to see him bloody. I wanted to lick the blood away from him but it had an inappropriate look. I thought to myself, even though I was only eight at the time, who's blood was this and where did it come from? And then I looked down the hallway without him noticing I was even up..

I saw the cold dead limp bodies of my parents. A small pool of blood was collecting near my mothers head and my father was still trying to get up. "Die you disgrace," my brother said as he stabbed my father in the head with a sword. I could tell it was a vampire hunters sword. My fathers body automatically turned to dust. It flew all around the hall, and even landed near me. I tried to reach out to save my mother but I knew that if I let him see me I would have died.

Soon my mother's body turned to dust. But instead of it flying anywhere it just moved a while to slither down and settle on the floor. "Bunch of trash," my brother said disgusted as he left me behind. The sword laid on the ground near the piles of dust from my parents. I thought to myself how could he have done this to them. They loved me and him equally. And I knew that they would have done anything for us.

As I thought this I noticed the steady pool of my mother's blood. I crawled to it quickly. I lapped the blood up with my tongue. I noted it tasted sweet, just like my mother looked. I wanted to see her again, I wanted to see them both again. I wanted to be a family again.

I went to bed that morning thinking everything was the same but in the middle of the day I woke up to see my family split apart. I took the sword my brother used to kill my parents and walked outside. It was bright but I could stand the light enough. As I walked outside towards our gate in order to get out of this place, someone grabbed my arm. I remember thinking my brother came back to kill me now. But when I looked back it was our butler, Jen. "What are you doing up so early milady?" he asked me.

So he didn't know what happened to them yet. "Come to think of it your brother left in quite a hurry a few moments ago," Jen then said. Hearing this I snatched my arm away from Jen and started to hug him. "He killed them!" I screamed. Jen stood there looking at his princess cry. He knew what had happened but he didn't know that I had seen who did it. I remember thinking that he said that my brother threated him, saying that if Jen said anything he would kill him too.

I was scared and Jen could probably tell. As I cried he got me off of him and he picked up the sword from the ground. Since when I hugged him I dropped it. "Don't worry, I will do all that I can," Jen told me. But that wasn't what had happened. That night when he drove me down the road to a new place that he wanted me to go to. We soon arrived at a town near a place called Cross Academy.

"After we get some food I will take you to the Academy," Jen told me. I heard about the Academy, I knew everything about it. I couldn't let him take me there. But after we ate he did. I met the headmaster, he seemed like a nice man. Kind of weird though. But then I noticed his name when Jen said it. I knew that they were great friends but how could he be friends with a vampire hunter. But then I realized that I wasn't just a vampire hunter he was a kind one. One that had the intention of making vampires friends with humans. And plus there would be no more orders for his kind any more since their association was destroyed.

He said that I would be placed in the Night Class. When I asked him what that was I was told that it was a class only for vampires. And that I would be welcome there as the only pureblood there now. I was happy that I would be with my kind and it was great.

I was soon escorted to the classroom the Night Class was using. I was already wearing my white uniform. I felt great in it. It wasn't my size and it wasn't to big or small, it was just right for me. When I walked in I found out that the man walking with me was not only the teacher but a vampire hunter. His right eye was covered with a bandage. I noticed everyone in the class staring at me. I was a little shy but I knew that I had authority. I knew they could tell that I was a pureblood vampire. "Now introduce yourself," the teacher ordered me. I gave him a little angered look and then I looked back at the other class members.

"My name is Akuma Naito," I told everyone in the class. "Such a lovely name," I heard someone say from the top of the classroom. "Go take a seat," the man told me. I couldn't believe it he was ordering me. But I knew that if I tried something I probably would have been killed. He was also wearing the same mark on his sleeve like as the headmaster. Could that little mark mean something to this school? I later found out that that meant that they were guardians of the school. And there were also two students that were guardians. A guy named Zero from the Night Class and a girl who was former roommates with the former guardian who left from the Day Class.

I took a seat near a girl with long purple hair. "I like your hair and eyes," she told me. Even though I was way younger than everyone I could tell that I had authority. "My name's Mira," she then told me. "Nice to meet you," I responded. I got to know her and it was fun to be around her she was almost my age. After about three years I started to hang out with everyone else in the class, everyone else except for Zero. I heard that he was a vampire hunter.

I soon approached him and asked him why he was so isolated. "I'm only here until I tomorrow," Zero than told me. I knew that he was leaving just like the rest of the upperclassmen. I just couldn't let him leave. If I used him to my advantage he could help me kill my brother. So that night I asked Zero to teach my how to be a vampire hunter. "Why would I do that?" he asked me in return.

"So that way I can kill my older brother who killed my parents," I told him. He agreed to teach me and the next night we left with the other upperclassmen. He soon taught me how to use the sword my brother left and we soon joined up with another vampire hunter know as Haku. That's all he would tell us. And that's probably all we wanted to know. After all he was a normal human, and we couldn't have him know what me and Zero were. And two days ago we decided to kill the vampire that has been killing all girls outside at night.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

"Zero!" Akuma screamed as she saw Zero with his 'Bloody Rose' pointing at the vampire that they were hunting. "You're just like them," the vampire said to them. "Like who?" Zero asked the corrupted level E vampire. "Those vampires that tried to kill me earlier this week," it told them. Zero suddenly froze up. "What did they look like?" he then asked the vampire. "One was a girl with long brown hair," the vampire started. Zero suddenly shot him. "That was all I needed to know," Zero said as his white hair blew behind his ears.

Zero started to walk away from them and soon got near the stairs. "Lets go Haku, Akuma," Zero ordered his comrades. "Right," Akuma responded.

_Zero POV_

Yuki I found you. And I will keep the promise that we made all those years ago. And don't worry I will know where you are within a few days. Exact position and who you are with....

To be Continued.......


	2. Night Of The Vampires

**Here's the second chapter!!!!!**

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!**

**Night Of The Vampires**

As a group of young adults walked down the dark cold streets of the town, an eerie silence surrounded them. "Yuuki," a young man said as his brown hair swirled around in the air. "What is it?" the girl next to him asked. Her long brown hair was doing the same as his. "It's here," the young man told her. As they started to stop in their places the sounds of the wind died. Rawr!!!!! A level E vampire ran out at them. As it neared them it busted into flames. "Akatsuki," a blonde girl said to a taller blonde boy. "There's more than that!" another blonde boy screamed as he got ready. A group of level E vampires ran out of the nearby forest and charged towards the group. As they all got ready they suddenly stopped in their places. "Ruka?" the brown hair boy asked the blonde girl.

"What? You didn't know that I could control these many?" Ruka asked him. "Lord Kaname!" Akatsuki screamed as more came from behind them. As they got ready to strike the other group of vampires attacked them. As they defended themselves from their kind they were surrounded by ice. And soon the ice disappeared. Shattering everything in it as well. "Some more," the blonde boy said. "I got it," Yuuki said as she grabbed the staff placed on her leg. Even though she had powers of her own that were awakened a long time ago, she didn't want to revile them to everyone else.

"Aido," Ruka said as Yuuki ran towards them. "I know," Aido grimaced. As Yuuki's staff changed into a huge scythe, Aido started to run towards one of the level Es. Ice started to cover the level E and soon it was gone. As everyone handled the other level Es, Yuuki slashed through the level Es around her. "Damn things won't give up!" Ruka screamed. As they continued to fight, a lone young man walks down the street watching their every movement.

As the last few level Es were destroyed a man walked into the light of the moon and caught Kaname's attention. "Who are you?" Kaname asked in a dark tone. The man stepped forward and his brown hair covered his eyes. He wore a black jacket with dark jeans and black shoes. "My name is Retsutsuki Naito," the man growled. "I thought the Naito family was killed," Aido remarked with his nose held high. "It was but only the two children survived," Ruka told him.

"The Naito family?" Yuuki asked puzzled. "The Naito family, was once a proud family of purebloods," Akasuki told Yuuki. "That means," Yuuki started. "That's right, I'm like you," Retsutsuki told her with a big grin. Yuuki and Kaname looked at each other for a second and then at Retsutsuki. They were both thinking the same thing. _Is he here to take control of the others?_ "Yuuki," Kaname said softly. "Right,"Yuuki responded to her lovers call. She started to concentrate when rocks started to be lifted from the ground around them. "Is that your power?" Retsutsuki asked her. Suddenly Yuuki opened her eyes and the rocks flew towards him. He nimbly dodged them by stepping to the side whenever they got near him. As he regained his footing the rocks started to be lifted from the ground again. He turned around to see them sharp now, as sharp as daggers. "What the?" he started. "Take this!" Yuuki screamed. The rocks flew towards Retsutsuki once again and as he tried to maneuver his arm away from one of them he was impaled. Blood dripped to the ground.

As Retsutsuki held his arm blood flowed over his hand and down his arm. "Got me pretty good," he told Yuuki. He started to look down at the ground and Yuuki looked at him puzzled. "Now I know why," Retsutsuki then said. He lifted his head and looked at Yuuki. His dark purple eyes finally shown behind his hair. Yuuki was frozen in fear. "What is happening?" Ruka asked as Yuuki started to try to back away. "His eyes," Yuuki told her.

Retsutsuki lifted his hand from his arm, now completely healed. He started to lick the blood away from his palm and his eyes were once again hidden by his hair. "What about them? I can't see them," Akatsuki told Yuuki. "It's the legend of the Naito family," Aidou told him. "Wha?" Akatsuki stammered. "It's said that their eyes are pure evil, when properly used. And its also said that even though they are vampires their eyes never turn a blood red, only when their about to die." Aidou informed them. "It is true about my eyes," Retsutsuki told them. "But I can control the evil in my eyes, just like my younger sister." he then told them. They suddenly looked around. "Where is she?" Aidou screamed at him.

"I separated my sister from me, so she wouldn't hate me," Retsutsuki told them. They all started to calm down a little but they still didn't know if he was on their side or trying to kill them. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight," he told them. "Wait you said you separated yourself from your sister so she wouldn't hate you! What does that me?" Kaname stepped in. Wondering why this newcomer was being so mysterious. "It means nothing to you, for now." Retsutsuki said with a hint of resentment in his voice towards Kaname. "Fine, what do you want with us?" Ruka chimed in. "I want to travel with you," he told her. "I will not allow this!" Ruka started to scream at him. Kaname suddenly turned around and slapped her. She held her cheek and looked at Kaname scared. She backed away and started to hold Akatsuki. "You may come along with us," Kaname told him, "but if you do anything drastic to affect any of our lives. I will kill you." Retsutsuki looked at Kaname and Kaname caught a glimpse of his new allies eyes. "What is this?" Kaname asked himself. He was consumed with fear, but of what? Was he truly scared of his eyes? "If I may say," Retsutsuki said as he pointed towards the direction he came from, "you might wanna go this way." "Why?" Yuuki asked him. "My house is this way, it's a great place to rest during the day," he told her. "All right!" Aidou yelled as he jumped around like a little kid.

They all started to walk down the dark streets when Kaname noticed that Retsutsuki's jacket had a picture that looked like a rose. "What is that on your jacket?" Yuuki suddenly asked. "Oh this?" Retsutsuki responded to the sudden question. "Yeah," Yuuki said as she held onto Kaname's arm. "This is a jacket that I stole from a hunter after I killed them." he told her.

_Retsutsuki POV_

I had no choice but to kill them, or they would have killed my parents before I did. And plus they would have killed me and my sister as well just for the fun of it. I wish I didn't have to kill them to make them leave us alone but it was the only way. Maybe I should tell them why my sister would hate me. ….. Actually that can wait...Until they come around to almost the truth.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

As they all entered the large empty house Yuuki noticed a pile of dust in the hallway where she decided to find a room in. "What could this be?" she asked herself. Soon the sun started to come up and everyone was asleep in their own rooms. Everyone except Retsutsuki. "I will find her, and when I do," he thought to himself. Overcome with fatigue he suddenly collapsed and went to sleep on the floor of his room. Where a small pool of blood laid.

To be continued.....


	3. The Hunters

**This is the third chapter!!!**

**I was doing this with a dream I had in mind...**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**The Hunters**

As Zero, Haku, and Akuma walked down the bright dawn covered streets. Akuma glanced over towards Zero and started to look towards Haku. She could tell the Zero hasn't drunken any blood yet. "Zero," Haku suddenly said. Zero looked to his right to notice Haku with is normal clothing of a slick knitted hat, black, a jacket with the symbol of a rose on it, long blue jeans, and black shoes. "What is it?" Zero asked him. Hesitating because of the tone in Zero's voice Haku stopped to walk. "I must go somewhere, so I must leave for awhile," Haku told him. Zero kept walking and lowered his head. "Do as you wish," Zero then told him. Haku didn't notice but Akuma did. Zero's eyes were the color of blood and his fangs were starting to show.

Ever since the association fell no one has known about Zero becoming a vampire. And no one even knows that Akuma even existed. "Zero!" Akuma suddenly said as she grabbed Zero's arm. "What is it?" Zero asked her. His tone was dark and Akuma suddenly froze. It seemed like he had somehow gotten her brothers tone of voice. "You need blood," Akuma told him. She somehow dragged him to the dark ally way beside them. She started to stretch her neck out a little and Zero started to lean in. Chomp! He started to gulp blood from Akuma as she stood there looking to see if anyone was coming. Even though the association was gone many old hunter knew what to do if they saw any vampire even if it wasn't level E.

Zero lifted his fangs away from Akuma's neck and looked at her. His eyes suddenly changed back to their normal color and Akuma was staring at him. "I can't believe this!" Zero suddenly outburst as he slammed his fists against the wall Akuma was leaning on. It wasn't right, Zero wasn't supposed to be a vampire living, he was supposed to be dead with his family. "Why did this have to happen?" Zero asked himself as tears ran down his face. Akuma stood there and soon placed her hand on his back. "It's okay Zero," Akuma told him, trying to comfort him. "What do you know about this pain?" Zero asked her. His words hurt her but she didn't back down. "I have secret that hurts me at all times," Akuma told him. Zero suddenly looked at her and stopped to focus on himself.

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked her. She started to fidget a little and she pulled her hair back and her eyes were exposed clearly. "Have you ever noticed that my eyes don't turn red like yours?" Akuma asked Zero. Zero didn't get it at all, puzzled he leaned on the wall he just hit. "What about it?" Zero asked her. She stood there for a second holding her left eye in the palm of her hand. "It's because of my lineage. My eyes don't turn red until I'm near death. And...." Akuma explained, suddenly stopping. "What is it?" Zero asked her. She place her hand over his mouth and she looked around the corner of the building.

"I can't explain right now," Akuma then told him. "Why not?" Zero asked her. She suddenly placed a single finger on his lips telling him to be quiet. "Can't you sense it?" Akuma asked him. "Sense what?" Zero asked. Suddenly the stench of rotting blood filled the air. "This whole town is full of level Es," Akuma told him, "that's why no one's around." Akuma started to run and Zero followed. They ran into a building where the stench of rotten blood could not be smelt. "We're safe here, until night," Akuma told Zero. Exhausted they both collapsed onto the floor and slept.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Haku walked down to the cemetery on his own. He didn't care if Zero and Akuma left him behind. They basically never even talked to him anyway. The only time they talked was if it was something important. As he looked around for a grave he noticed the names Naito sketched on two gravestones. "Isn't that Akuma's last name?" He thought to himself.

_Haku POV_

I was born into a wealthy family of vampire hunters. I had two older brothers and a younger sister. My mother was the head of the family since she had killed more vampires in her time than my father had. I loved everyone of them. One day my mother and father decided to meet the new neighbors that moved into the old mansion across the street. They seemed like nice people. A man and his wife. They had two children. A young adult son and a little infant daughter. They also had a butler who followed the girls every movement in order to protect her. She was cute.

The night my parents went over something changed about them. They wouldn't even look over at the house of our neighbors. They acted as if they had just met vampires. One day the son came over and as I was about to let him in my mother grabbed her vampire slaying sword and stood at the door. "Another time then," he told us. I closed the door and looked at my mother. She was scared from what I could tell. After awhile my parents finally cracked. I thought they had gone insane. They grabbed all their hunting gear and started to head out. "Where are you going?" I asked them. They didn't say a word and they snook over to the neighbors house. I suddenly heard gun shots and from my father and I looked out the window.

I saw my mother dead in the sons hands. Blood was all over him. I couldn't believe what I saw. And soon my father was dead too. Instead of taking their corpses and devouring them. The son just grabbed my mother's blade and went inside. After that incident I tried to prevent my brothers from leaving. But the next night they went over there for revenge. They same thing happened. In fact I noticed that only the son was defending their house. Where were his parents? I haven't seen them since the day they moved in.

Then my sister died of an illness. And I was alone, by myself. I couldn't believe it, in one month of the new neighbors moving in. I lost my whole family. I don't remember anything after my sister's death except for the fact that I woke up many years later and that same day I woke up I met Zero and Akuma. I remember thinking that she looked like the little girl of my neighbors. But that quickly got out of my mind. I only wanted to think of her as a fellow vampire hunter. But now I think it's making sense. Her name is Naito, the same name of the vampire I have sworn to kill. The whole family, every single vampire in the Naito family. But she couldn't be apart of that family. Just a weird occurrence in names. Right?

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Haku started to look at the Naito graves and noticed that one said something under the names.

_Here Lies Kaze Naito._

_In her final words she would like to say a few things._

"_I would like to tell my daughter Akuma that...._

Everything else was worn off but that was enough for Haku. He couldn't believe it. Kaze Naito was the name of the woman who was once his neighbor. That meant he had been working with a vampire this whole time. He stormed out of the graveyard in anger and walked into the forest nearby and never was seen again.

To be continued.....


	4. The Hunted

**I made this chapter with my friend in mind who loves Yuuki and Kaname.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**The Hunted**

As Yuuki shifted her body to the side of the bed Kaname looked at her from a chair across the room.

_Kaname POV_

She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. It's better than what happens when she uses her powers to full extent. I just wish that she wouldn't look at me for direction all the time. She is the only one who knows what to do around here. She's a pureblood just like me, which means she would probably take control if I left here with them alone. Even if it was for a day.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Kaname started to stand up when Yuuki started to moan in her sleep. Once she stopped making noise Kaname left the room to find Retsutsuki standing by the door. "Is she okay, Kaname?" Retsutsuki asked him. "She will be fine she has nightmares a lot, so she'll be fine when she wakes up." Kaname reassured him. "Good, wouldn't want her to get hurt, now would we?" Retsutsuki teased him. Kaname started to turn around quickly and Retsutsuki started to lift his hair away from his eyes. Suddenly Kaname stopped in his tracks. The sight of his dark purple eyes sent shivers down Kaname's spine. "What is this?" Kaname asked himself in his thoughts. He couldn't move. To his horror he realized that what the legend said might be true. "Tell me," Kaname started to speak. "What is it Kaname?" Retsutsuki asked him as he started to hide his eyes away once again. "Is it true that with the right control of those eyes you can control any vampire?" Kaname asked him. "Well with me that is true but my sister doesn't have such control." Retsutsuki informed him. Kaname started to get even more scared. If that was true he could keep them here as his slaves.

"But I only control those that I see as enemies not friends," Retsutsuki continued. Kaname took a breath and then he remembered something. "He never said if we were his friends or enemies," Kaname though to himself. Kaname started to walk away and then he noticed Ruka looking at him. "What was that about Kaname-sama?" she asked him delicately. "It was nothing Ruka," Kaname told her sharply. He suddenly looked around the corner to see Akatsuki. "What is wrong with me?" Kaname asked himself. He had never been like this and now ever since he came here with that man he has been scared out of his mind. "Akatsuki?" Ruka asked him. "Yeah," the tall blonde responded.

As the two of them left Kaname in the hall looking out the window with sweat running down his face, Ruka and Akatsuki meet the other blonde Aidou. "So you found it?" Ruka asked him. "Yeah follow me," Aidou told her as he lead them down the hall. The soon stopped in front of a picture and Aidou started to reach his hand behind the frame. Click! Suddenly the picture and the rest of the wall slid behind the other part of the wall. "Who knew it would be behind a picture," Ruka said as she looked around to make sure no one was coming. "Does it close from behind?" Akatsuki asked Aidou. "Yep," Aidou said with his perfect smile.

Ruka walked through the opening and then the other two followed. Aidou pressed another button and the opening slid close. "If you will Akatsuki," Ruka said with a little smile. Suddenly the candles leading down the long stairwell in front of them were lit with fire everywhere. The group of three vampires headed down the stairwell and noticed that a light was shining from below them.

"What is that?" Ruka asked. "That is what we have been looking for," Aidou informed her. "So this place will let us know the past of the Naito family?" Akatsuki asked him. "Not just that but it will let us know what it is that gives them their abilities," Aidou told him. "Good," Ruka said with a smile. Instead of going down the rest of the stairs Ruka jumped and landed on the large floor under the stairs. In front of her rows of shelves filled with scrolls and books were seen. "Nice," she thought. Aidou and Akatsuki joined her soon enough since they jumped after her. "Start looking for the things we need to know and bring them to me," Ruka ordered them. She was the only one who had enough authority over the others to get them to do whatever she wanted. And she was using her position in the group as an advantage.

Aidou and Akatsuki walked through the millions of rows in the ancient library and picked up scrolls and books that they thought held something important. Soon Ruka was at a table with many scrolls and books ready to be looked through. She opened the first book and noticed that everything was in this one book. "It's okay guys! We have everything here!" Ruka yelled out into the hollow room. Aidou and Akatsuki emerged from the shelves and sat down beside Ruka. As they looked in the book they were swept into horror.

_**The Eyes Of The Naito Family**_

_The eyes of the Niato family have magnificent powers._

_The are always the shade of a dark purple._

_They never turn to the blood red color,_

_that other vampires have when they drink._

_They only turn into that shameful color when they are near death._

_The powers bestowed onto their eyes is very great._

_They have the ability to control all vampires,_

_even those that are purebloods._

_**The Curse Of The Eyes**_

_Even though the Naito eyes are great and powerful._

_They hold one small drawback._

_Known as the curse of the night._

_This curse is that they hold strong pain in their eyes._

_They must constantly fight this pain in order to not become a rampaging vampire._

_The only way to do this is if they constantly keep their guard up._

_Never letting it get the best of them._

The group looked at each other for a few seconds and they suddenly caught a chill. "Why are you in here?" Retsutsuki asked them as he walked behind them. "We just found this place!" Ruka tried to tell him. Retsutsuki looked at her and she started to feel a sharp pain in her shoulder. Suddenly blood started to run down her arm. "Ruka?" Akatsuki said worried about his lover. "Get out now," Retsutsuki ordered them in a menacing tone. "And what if we don't?!" Aidou asked in a harsh tone. Retsutsuki swiftly turned his gaze on Aidou and blood started to drip from his ear.

"No!" Akatsuki screamed as he started to create flames around the books. Suddenly Kaname stepped from behind Retsutsuki. "You were right, we are being hunted." Kanme told him. "I know," he responded. Aidou held his hand to his ear with blood still come from it. Akatsuki picked up Ruka and left the room along with Aidou.

"There was no need to do that," Kaname told Retsutsuki. "Yes there was! They now know my curse!" Retsutsuki screamed at Kaname. Silence filled the room and they looked at each other. "Is that why your parents died? They became level Es?" Kaname asked him. "Yes, I had no choice but to kill them," Retsutsuki responded as he walked to a shelve with a yellow book on it. As he started to open it a loud scream was heard upstairs.

To be continued.......


	5. Side Of Shadows

**This chapter was inspired by a game I played with my cousins that we made up.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Side Of Shadows**

Night fell on the town that Zero and his group was in. The faint sent of rotting blood could be smelled again. It slowly grew stronger. "Where's Haku?!" Zero asked Akuma. "I don't know," she responded. They started to fade out into a deep sleep once again as they wondered where their partner Haku was.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

As Haku walked into the town he could smell blood. Not only was it blood it was rotting blood. Suddenly Haku heard faint footsteps from behind him. "Who's there?!" Haku asked as he turned around quickly. He pulled out his two handguns to see that it was just a normal human. "It's been a long time...Haku." the human whispered. "Do I know you?" Haku asked. He put his guns to his side and he looked at the person closely. Suddenly Haku noticed that the person had an ID on his jacket. Haku ran over to the person and snatched the ID off of the person's jacket. He ran back to his normal position so he could see the ID clearly. To his shock it said the persons name was Jen.

Suddenly Haku grabbed his head in pain. He started to get a flash back of before he woke back up. He noticed himself in a tank of water, people standing around him talking. He noticed the ID of a man, it said Jen. "You," Haku said slowly as he put his hand down. "You did something to me!" Haku screamed as he pulled out his guns. Even though vampire guns can only hurt vampires Haku's guns have normal bullets in them as well. He mixed them up to where every bullet hurts a vampire and a human. Haku started to shoot wildly at the man but to no prevail. In fact the man just stood still.

"Are you done yet?" the man then asked Haku. Haku couldn't believe it, he never missed. "How did I miss him?" Haku asked himself. "It's quite simple, you missed me because you can never hurt me." the man explained to him, as if he was reading Haku's thoughts. "Who are you?" Haku asked holding his hand to his head again. "The pain is getting worse," Haku thought to himself. He always had a pain in his head but it was never like this.

"I am only known as Jen around this world. But you may call me master, or sir." the man told him. "I will do no such thing!!!!" Haku screamed as he shot another round at the man. "It's useless you will never be able to harm me." the man told Haku. "What do you want from me?" Haku asked him. The pain was getting worse with every step the man took towards him. "Stop coming closer!" Haku screamed. "All I want you to do is join me, and the rest of my super soldiers." Jen told him. "Super soldiers?" Haku asked him puzzled.

"You see I took members of vampire hunter families and placed certain traits of vampires in their blood." Jen told him. "You monster!" Haku screamed. "Don't you think you're the monster?" Jen asked the angering Haku. "Why you!" Haku screamed as he started to rush towards Jen. As he ran towards his so called creator, a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Suddenly a jolt of lightning ran across the dark sky and hit Haku. Haku flew across the air and rolled on the ground into a building. Suddenly the scent of rotting blood was stronger. Haku looked behind him to see a group of red eyes staring at him. "Damn vampires!" Haku screamed as he pulled his guns on the vampires in the building. He pulled the triggers and to his horror no more bullets. "Renju, please do something about those dreadful things will you?" Jen said with a dramatic pose.

"With pleasure master," the dark figure said. Suddenly in the moonlight a girl was seen with large metal cuffs on her wrists. She swung her arm out at the level E vampires and a lightning bolt wisped across the air hitting a few of them. Haku looked at the girl and his head started to throb once again. He gabbed his head placing his hand over his eye and he started to remember some other things. He noticed himself getting out of the tank of water, limp, while someone was holding him. He noticed other tanks of water. Marked on one of the stone tanks was the name Reju. "Renju?" Haku asked the girl as the last of the level E vampires fell to the ground. "That is right, your sister," Jen suddenly outburst with joy and amusement.

Haku suddenly remembered that his sister was close to death when he passes out he never saw her die. Did that mean this girl right here, was his sister? Was his thought to be dead sister standing right there in front of him? Haku stood up slowly and the girl turned around. Her face was blank, no emotions could be seen at all. "What is wrong with her?!" Haku asked Jen as he pointed towards Renju. "Unlike you, I was able to keep her long enough to devoid her of all emotions," Jen informed him. "You son of a bitch!" Haku screamed as he ran towards Jen at full force with his fists clenched. As he ran he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It was nothing until he got even closer to Jen, and that was when the pain was so severe that it brought him down to his knees. "What have you done to me?!" Haku screamed in pain.

Haku started to fade out and we soon was out cold. "What shall we do with him master?" Renju asked Jen, still having no emotion. "We'll take him to the house and then we'll talk to him there. Once all his powers have been released," Jen told her. Jen started to walk away from Haku and Renju, although small, picked Haku up and placed him on her shoulders. The two strangers to the town left with what they had come for.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Zero and Akuma woke up to the night sky to see themselves in the ally way they had been in before. "What?" Zero asked frustrated. "It's a power that some vampires have, they can make you go to sleep until they go out of their range of control, and they make you hallucinate what ever they want you to." Akuma informed him. "Shit!" Zero yelled as he noticed a gang of level Es surrounding them. "Where is Haku?!" they both screamed as they got ready to fight.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Haku woke up to fing himself surrounded by a mass of people. "Who the hell are you?" Haku asked. "These are my super soldiers, my super vampire hunters," Jen told him. Haku quickly spun around to see the man behind him. He wasn't tied up or anything. But he noticed a blade on his left arm. The one that was hurting before he fell asleep. "What is this?" Haku asked him. "It's just your new vampire hunting weapon, to channel your vampire powers through as well." Jen told him. "Okay then, what's my power huh?" Haku asked Jen. Jen pushed his glasses back and he grinned. "Your power is the power of ice," Jen informed him. "Oh yeah, then who do I use it?" Haku asked him. Jen was getting interested. "You just focus on the ice you want and use your blade in anyway, oh and by the way, that blade will never come off," Jen informed Haku.

Haku closed his eyes for a second and started to focus on ice. Suddenly his arm felt cooler and he opened his eyes. "Take this!" Haku screamed as he slashes his arm towards Jen. Ice flew from the blade on his arm and it nearly hit him. "I told you, you can't hurt me Haku," Jen said with a smirk on his face. "Just become one with your family once again," Jen said to Haku. "Become one with the side of shadows once again." Jen continued

Haku looked at the others in the room, and noticed that everyone of them had some kind of metal object on their body. "If you join us, you can take revenge on those that killed your family," Jen infromed Haku. "When can I?" Haku said. He was finally listening to his master and Jen was enjoying it. "I will send another person to find them and when they do find them we will all go and destroy them," Jen told Haku. Haku was finally a member of the deadly Side of Shadows. An infamous group that fuses human vampire hunter with vampires freshly killed, with their powers still running through their veins. The group who's fighters have metal objects ingrained on their bodies making it impossible to take off. And allowing them to use the powers of the vampires that have given their blood for.

To be continued............


	6. Rising And Falling

**This chapter was inspired by a friend.**

**May she rest in piece, since she died of cancer a few years ago.**

**Enjoy.**

**Rising And Falling**

Haku stared out of the window of his new room, looking at how everyone else just did what ever Jen told them to do. "Their just like mindless slaves," Haku commented. His door opened and Jen walked inside to see Haku looking out the window. "If you want to join them, you could just leave your room you know," Jen commented. Haku turned around to see the decaying man in front of him. "I thought I was a prisoner until my emotions were erased," Haku told him. Jen looked at Haku and smirked. There it was again that eager smirk, the one that Haku knew all to well and it was only last night that he met the man.

"I will not erase your emotions until I have a reason to," Jen informed Haku. "Well that's good," Haku said with a smirk of his own. Jen was caught off guard by his sudden smile and stepped back a bit. "Sir," Renju said from behind Jen. "We have found the girl and her friend," Renju informed Jen. "Good, good work Renju." Jen said as he patted the girl on the head. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Haku burst. "Or what?" Jen said with a sly glance to Renju. She lifted up her fists ready to fight Haku and suddenly she charged out at him.

"No wait Renju!" Haku screamed as his sister ran towards him. Her emotionless face stared blankly at Haku and she threw her arm out at him. A flash of lightning came out of the cuffs on her wrists and flew towards Haku. He barely dodged the bolts and ran towards the window. He jumped out the window and his sister followed. "You can't escape her," Jen told Haku. Suddenly Haku was on the ground, and he noticed many eyes staring at him. He lifted his head up to see all the other Side Of Shadows members looking at him. He suddenly remembered his sister and looked up to see her ready to punch him. She flew towards the ground and a bolt of lighting rained down on Haku. He dodged at and his sister slammed into the earth sending a huge shock wave towards him.

"Renju stop!" Haku screamed. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him to noticed Jen. "The only way I can get ride of your emotions now is if you destroy something close to you, or your forget about everything you know," Jen told him, "your choice." "You sick bastard!" Haku screamed. "Now," Jen whispered under his breath. Renju charged towards her brother and threw her fist at him again. This time her fist hit Haku and he flew into the wall. "What is this?" Haku asked himself. Suddenly he noticed that Renju wasn't even Renju, but in fact he was was being tricked. Some how he was in a different world. "Well if that's the case, I'll kill her!" Haku screamed.

Haku threw his arm at his sister and ice, in the shape of a dagger, flew towards her. She stepped away quickly and reappeared beside Haku. A flash of lightning flew out of her cuffs and hit the wall. Haku was on the ground now and he threw his arm out at his sister again. Another clumb of ice came out but it didn't fly towards Renju. In fact it formed a blade. "This is it!" Haku screamed. He thrust his arm out towards his sister and it hit her in the chest. "Now no emotions right?" Haku asked Jen. "Suddenly he noticed blood dripping from the ice. "But, that wasn't Renju," Haku thought in his head. His mind was racing and now he ran towards his dying sister.

"Renju!" Haku screamed as tears ran down his face. He grabbed Renju's hand and noticed she had tears running down her fading face as well. "Onii-chan," Renju said with her soft voice. "I always wanted to fight with you, but I was always inside, doing chores," Renju told him. As her eyes started to close Haku started to stop crying. "Good-bye Onii-chan," Renju said as her eyes closed all the way.

"Well now Haku, are you ready to go back to your room like the others?" Jen asked Haku. Haku stood up and turned to face Jen instead of anger being shown Haku's face was blank and emotionless. "Yes master, what ever you say," Haku said. "It's the extra gene I put in all of you, when you loss yourself you become emotionless and that is how I control you," Jen thought. "Come now Haku time for rest," Jen said as he walked back to his large mansion. "Yes sir," Haku said, his bright eyes when dull and all tones of his face disappeared. He finally was under Jen's complete control.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Zero looked out into the setting sun. It had been two nights ago that Haku went missing. And Zero and Akuma were stuck fighting all the level Es in the town. "Is that all of them?" Akuma asked Zero. Her sword was placed on her back and all the normal daggers on her hips were missing. "I ran out of daggers," Akuma informed Zero. Zero looked at her and she could tell he didn't care. "Why don't we rest for the night?" Akuma suddenly asked. "You can but I gotta get rid of the rest of the vampires," Zero told her. Akuma slid down to the ground and laid down, while this went on Zero went in search for other level Es.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Kaname ran into the room to see Yuuki in the bed looking at the wall across from her. "Yuuki?" Kaname asked. He looked at the wall to notice something on it. "What is that?" Kaname asked himself. He went over to Yuuki's side and then looked at the wall while holding her. To his surprise it was letters spelling death. "Retsutsuki!" Kaname screamed. Retsutsuki came from behind the newly closed door and looked at the wall. "So, its started again," Retsutsuki said. "What started again?" Yuuki asked she was scared and was cuddling in Kaname's chest. "Their coming to take all of us," Retsutsuki said in a mysterious tone. "Who is?" Kaname asked frustrated. "They call themselves the Side Of Shadows," Retsutsuki told them. "Side Of Shadows?" Yuuki asked. She lifted her head up and looked at Kaname who was shaking. "How long?" Kaname then asked. "About a week to get ready or leave," he told Kaname.

Suddenly a crash was heard down stairs. "Ruka!" Akatasuki screamed as he ran down the halls to the kitchen. He found Ruka in the kitchen staring at the wall across from her. "What is it?" Akatsuki asked her. He glanced over to the wall to see the word death on the wall. "Wha...What?" Akatsuki asked himself. While everyone looked around the house for anymore signs like this, Aidou stood outside to see a dark cloud traveling towards them. Retsutsuki looked out a window to see the cloud as well and Kaname saw it as well. "I was wrong we have until tonight to get ready," Retstsuki corrected himself. Retsutsuki ran down the hall and ran down the secret stairs but instead of looking at the books he opened a secret door to reviel some gems. "What are those?" Yuuki asked him. "They are gems to help manipulate powers," he told her.

"So are you ready to fight, whatever is coming towards us?" Yuuki asked him. "I have been but these gems are for all of you, use them well." Retsutsuki informed her.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

He left the house to go outside and he sat on the rock gate. "Hey, what is that?" Aidou asked Retsutsuki. "It's nothing for you all to worry about, yet. In fact you might wanna worry about those that are already here, isn't that right Akuma?" Retsutsuki asked. Akum ran out from behind a tree across from him and threw daggers at him and Aidou. "What the hell is going on?!" Aidou screamed as he hid behind the stone wall. Retsutsuki jumped back and took out a sword and Akuma grabbed hers from her back. Cling! They clashed and Zero ran out from behind another tree and aimed his gun out at Retsutsuki. "Zero! No!" Yuuki screamed. Suddenly a tree flew towards Zero and he jumped over it and over the stone gate.

"I told you Yuuki, that I would kill you once we met again," Zero said as he looked out at Yuuki with his gun pointing at Kaname who appeared behind him. "Leave or be killed Zero," Kaname said calmly. "Die!" Zero and Akuma screamed. The shot rang out and Zero looked to see Kaname beside Yuuki. And Akuma threw her elder brother into a wall of the house. She charged towards him and started to get ready to slash away at him but his sword blocked hers.

Suddenly Aidou, Ruka, and Akatsuki ran out of the house and they were ready to fight. Kaname, Yuuki, and Retsutsuki joined the others. While Akuma and Zero stood by the stone gate ready to fight.

To be continued......


	7. The Promise

**This is the next chapter...And this time I had nothing in mind but while I was typing it was listening to a lot of angry music...**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**The Promise**

The wind blew around the yard while everyone looked tensely at their enimies. "Why are you doing this Zero?" Kaname asked Zero with a dark look on his face. Zero looked at Kaname and then looked at Yuuki. "She knows," Zero said in a dark tone. His voice wasn't like it normally around Akuma, so she didn't know what was happening. "Akuma," Zero suddenly said in a raspy voice. "What?" Akuma asked not taking her eyes off of her brother. "Do whatever you feel like," Zero told her. "Fine," Akuma responded.

She closed her eyes and focused on her brother. "Oh no you don't!" Aidou screamed as he started to move his hand in the air. "No," Retsutsuki said as he placed his hand on Aidou's shoulder. "But," Aidou stammered. "This is something that I must do alone," Retsutsuki informed him. "Fine," Aidou said backing down. Retsutsuki stood in front of the others and closed his eyes. Akuma opened her eyes and charged out at her brother and as she neared him Retsutsuki pulled up his sword. Blocking hers. "Damn it!" Akuma screamed.

She jumped away and charged back towards Retsutsuki and this time he was pushed into another wall of the house. "Die!" she screamed out. Retsutsuki pushed her away and ran towards her while she got her footing back. She jumped out of the way and landed on the roof of the large house. "I see so you have been given the power of the wind itself," Retsutsuki said with a smile. "That's right," Akuma said with a smile. She jumped off and flew towards him. "Now take this!" she screamed. "Very well," Retsutsuki responded.

Their swords met once again and this time a crater was left from the collision. "Using the wind to back your power up?" Retsutsuki asked her. He brushed dust off of his jacket and looked at her. "That's right," Akuma said proudly. "Well?" Retsutsuki asked her. She charged back at him and he jumped over her and tried to slash at her back. "Missed!" Akuma screamed. She kicked him in the face and he flew back.

As those two fought Aidou and the others looked on. "I've never seen someone fight that quickly," Ruka said braking the silence. "Have you forgotten about your true opponent?" Zero asked them. They all redirected their attention back at Zero. "Again why are you here?" Kaname asked him. "I promise Yuuki," Zero told them. Yuuki looked at Zero. "I promised that I would kill her some day1" Zero screamed in a shrill voice. He pulled his gun back up and aimed at Aidou. "Die vampire," Zero said as he pulled the trigger. "Have you forgotten that you're a vampire too?!" Yuuki asked Zero. "No, I haven't," Zero responded. He pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. She grabbed for the weapon on her leg and she pulled it out. The large scythe blocked the bullet and Yuuki brought it back down.

"You don't have to do this!" Ruka screamed as she regained her footing from dodging the first bullet fire. "Yes I do!" Zero screamed as he pulled the trigger firring at her. She jumped out of the way and fell on her side in the dirt. "Ruka!" Akatsuki screamed as he ran to her side. "Good. Now both of you can die," Zero said in a dark tone. He pulled the trigger once again and Akatsuki readied himself for the bullet. Suddenly he looked up to see Kaname in front of them. Blood was running down his left arm. He had taken the bullet and stood up all in a second.

"Don't be a hero Kaname," Zero said with a dark smile on his face. Kaname looked out in the sky to see the dark cloud moving even closer. "Damn it," he thought. "Stop it Zero!" Yuuki screamed. Suddenly Zero was gone and he reappeared behind Yuuki. His gun was pointed at the back of her head. "You wouldn't dare!" Kaname said. He was in pain but he didn't show it. "Try me," Zero said to him. Yuuki swung her weapon behind her and Zero jumped back. "You will not do anything!" Yuuki told him. "Oh yeah?" Zero asked. This wasn't the Zero she knew. This Zero was more evil and less human than the one she knew.

"Snap out of it Zero!" Yuuki screamed. Tears ran down her face and she could barely even hold her weapon any more. "Don't you get it Yuuki?" Kaname asked her calmly. She looked at him and saw what he had to say in his eyes. "He's been driven mad by lack of feeding," is what they told her. "Zero! Just drink some blood!" Yuuki said turning her attention back at Zero. He started to laugh and noticed how stupid they were.

"It's not that Yuuki," Zero told her. "Then what is it?!" Yuuki asked him with tears still running down her face. "Its that you don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment," Zero told her. The fear struck her and Yuuki looked at Zero. And for once she was scared of him. "No," Yuuki stammered. "Yuuki!" Kaname exclaimed. Bang! Kaname stood in front of Yuuki bleeding in his other arm. "Run Yuuki," Kaname stammered as he fell to the ground. "Kaname-sama!" Ruka, Akatsuki, and Aidou screamed. Suddenly a gust of wind flew past them as Akuma and Retsutsuki flew past them. "Show me your power!" Akuma screamed as she slashed away at her brothers sword.

Yuuki fell to her knees and she looked at Kaname who was still awake and bleeding. "The only way to help him is if he drinks blood," Zero told her. "What?" Ruka asked. She ran towards Zero and he turned towards her with his gun ready. "Don't even," Zero said in a rough tone. "But with this gun like this now, there's no way to help him." Zero suddenly informed Yuuki. "No, it can't be.....That.... That can't be true!" Yuuki screamed as tears ran down her face even faster than before. Suddenly Yuuki looked at the gem she held in her hand. "What?" Yuuki asked. Suddenly her and Kaname were engulfed in light and Kaname stood up. His wounds were healing somehow. "Kaname-sama," Yuuki cried. She hugged him and the light faded away to let them see that they were once again in front of Zero and his gun. Pointing it at them Zero got ready to pull the trigger but Ruka jumped and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Don't you ever mess with any of us!" Ruka told Zero. "And what if I do?" Zero asked as he got back up. "Then!" Akatsuki yelled as Zero's hands caught on fire. He dropped the gun that was going into flames and looked at the others in front of him. Their eyes were all blood red and he looked at Yuuki. Tears were no long running down her face, but he could sense hatred in her eyes. "Very well," Zero murmured. "I give up," Zero said as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Zero," Yuuki cried. Her eyes went back to their normal brown color and she started to run towards Zero.

Yuuki grabbed Zero and gave him a big hug. "Yuuki?" Zero asked stunned. He then smiled and looked at Kaname. "Guess I'm to weak to fulfill our promise," Zero said. "That's right," Kaname informed him. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from above them as Akuma and Retsutsuki crashed through the very foundation of house. The house crashed down on top of the earth as the two fighting siblings flew out of the opening in the wall. "Why won't you die?!" Akuma screamed as she flew towards her brother once again. "I won't die until you know the truth1" Retsutsuki screamed back at her. Their swords clashed once again and Akuma drew a dagger from her side. She threw it and it hit a tree, just barely missing Retsutsuki.

To be continued........


	8. The Truth

**It's been awhile since I've been busy with other stuff but here you guys go!**

**The eighth chapter!**

**The Truth**

Akuma stared at her brother with her sword in her hands and she was panting. Her blue hair was waving in the wind and some of it was covering her eyes. And yet with Retsutsuki nothing was different. His hair was normal and no scratches on him. Even though he was slammed into the wall many times and has been fighting Akuma off for a long time he wasn't even tired. "I guess this is the price to pay for my eyes," Retsutsuki murmured. "Eh?" Akuma asked lowering her sword for a second. "That's what he told me before I saw him turn into a level E," Retsutsuki continued. "Damn it tell me what you're saying!" Akuma demanded him. "Very well," Retsutsuki responded. He suddenly pulled out a gem that had what looked like a drop of blood. "You must see it with your own eyes," Retsutsuki then told her. He threw the gem down and a burst of light surrounded them.

Past Event

Akuma oppened her eyes to see her father and mother in the basement of their house. "Retsutsuki," her father said calmly. "Yes father?" Retsutsuki asked him from behind. It was Retsutsuki when he was younger and he seemed innocent then. "You have read the books we asked you to correct?" their mother asked him. "I have," Retsutsuki said in a darker tone than from before. "Then you know what is happening to us?" their father asked him. "Yes I do," Retsutsuki told them. "Good, then take that vampire hunters sword and kill us once it gets to that stage," their mother ordered him. Retsutsuki looked at her shocked and then turned to face his father. "You can't be serious!" Retsutsuki screamed. He grabbed his father's shirt and lifted him up a little. "You know as well as we do that it will be soon," his father told him in a dark tone.

"It doesn't mean you have to die! We can prevent it!" Retsutsuki exclaimed. "Their is no way to prevent it," his mother told him. "But," Retsutsuki stammered. "You know that," his mother continued. Retsutsuki ran out of the room and up the staircase with tears running down his face. As he ran up the staircase his parents looked at each other. "He does know not to tell her right?" his father asked his wife. "I told him before he left," she informed him. "Good...." his father responded.

Retsutsuki sat on the ledge of the roof of their mansion looking down at the ground. "If only there was a way to stop it," he thought to himself. Beside him was a blade that he had taken from a vampire he had killed recently. "Onii-chan!" Akuma screamed as she ran towards him. "What is it Akuma?" Retsutsuki asked her as she hugged him. "When is mama and papa coming back?" she asked him. Startled by this question Retstsuki didn't say anything. "I don't know," he simply told her.

"So this is what started that incident," Retsutsuki told Akuma. "I don't believe you!" Akuma screamed. "I thought you wouldn't thats why I saved this as well," Retsutsuki remarked. "Saved what?" Akuma asked him shocked. "You'll see," he told her. Another flash of light surrounded them and Akuma opened her eyes to see when her parents were being killed.

"It's time," their father told Retsutsuki. Suddenly his eyes went blood red. "Father..." Retsutsuki said with a hint of discouragement in his voice. His father charged at him in a blood spilling pace. Suddenly Retsutsuki took a long blade and slashed at his father. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood. As Retsutsuki looked at what had happened his expression changed into a one without any felling. As if there was nothing to feel anymore. As he stood there his mother charged at him with the same blood lust as his father. He slashed at her missing her body and hitting only her arm. "I'm sorry," Retsutsuki told her as he slashed at her head. As her body fell to the ground tears ran down his face. He turned slightly to see young Akuma on the floor looking at her dead parents. "Good bye Akuma, don't fall to your power," Retsutsuki mumbled.

Another blinding light surround Akuma and her brother. "Now you know what really happened," Retsutsuki told her. Akuma stood their terrified. As she stood there motionless she dropped her sword, and Retsutsuki look out at the dark cloud. It was even closer than it was before. Retsutsuki then turned his attention to Zero. "You," he said. "Huh? What?" Zero asked him. "You will need to help fight these being, they have been given weapons to channel vampire powers that they should not have," he informed him. "Guess there's no way out of this," Zero mumbled to himself.

Akuma soon regained control of her body and looked at Retsutsuki. "I guess I was wrong about you," she admitted. "It's okay, I won't be around that much longer anyways," Retsutsuki told her. Caught off guard by his response Akuma didn't know what to say. But she knew that there was going to be a long and hard battle going on in about an hour. As everyone stood at the stone gate ready to fight an army of former vampire hunters was approaching them in a dark cloud. "This is perfect," Jen muttered as he watched his army close in on the vampires.

To be continued......

_Sorry about it being short but I am planning on making the next chapter long with much action. Later!_


End file.
